


Get Up And Go!

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. <em>Adam and Tommy meet at a My Chemical Romance concert and end up making out - the perfect beginning of a tale of true love if there ever was one.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up And Go!

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent fic to commemorate the MCR concert I went to last night and my brother's first day of college today (not that he'll ever know about this fic).
> 
> And it's present day (i.e., 2011), but Adam and Tommy are eighteen (and look like they do now). ...Yeah, I know. Just go with it.

\---

Adam finds his Introduction to Contemporary Gender Issues classroom with - he checks his watch - a whole forty-two minutes to spare. Adam's a little obsessed with being on time, and he got up extremely early today to make sure he wasn't late in case he couldn't find a place to park or his building.

Sighing, he walks in the dark room - thankfully the door is unlocked - and turns on the lights. It's an averaged sized-room, about twenty-five or thirty desks arranged in a semi-circle, with a podium in the center, a dry erase board with a table in front of it, and a projector.

It's so ordinary, nothing special, exactly like what you see in movies and on TV, but Adam loves it. This is _college_. He's not in high school anymore, thank-fucking-god.

He chooses his seat carefully, picking one about half-way to the center of the semi-circle on the far side of the room, and sits down, taking his single notebook and pen out of his backpack and putting them on the desk. He looks around the room again, and then, unable to help it, starts giggling. Fucking college, man! It's going to be awesome. Adam's going to _make_ it awesome and this is just the very start of what Adam is sure is going to be the best four years of his life.

Once he gets himself under control, he lounges in the desk as much as he can and pulls his phone and headphones out of his pocket. He puts the buds in and flicks through his playlists, picking the one called 'The Aftermath is Secondary,' and then he turns the sound way up, his already sore ears protesting the volume, but Adam not caring.

Since there's no one in the room, Adam doesn't hold back from jamming in his seat, shaking his leg and bobbing his head as he sings the lyrics quietly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to spend the night before college starts at a raging concert, but it was _My Chemical Romance_. Adam couldn't _not_ go. It was amazing. And loud. And awesome. And holy fuck, did Frank look hot dressed like some sexy school boy in tight pants, a white button up, a black, skinny tie, and a sweater. Adam spent a lot of the concert staring at him.

Adam's type definitely runs toward the short, tiny, tattooed rocker side of things, and Frank's certainly that. And Tommy was, too. Adam has to shift in his seat when he thinks about Tommy, the boy who sat next to him at the concert. Now _he_ was fucking hot, with his blond hair and side-shaved head, dark make-up, and sleeves. Fuck, tattoos, man. Adam's biggest weakness. As soon as he sat down next to Adam, Adam was gone.

Adam spent twenty minutes while he was waiting for the concert to start (he got there ridiculously early, too) trying to work up the courage to talk to him, but before he could say anything, Tommy turned to him and said, "Hey, are you here by yourself?"

Adam was too stunned that the hot boy was talking to him that he couldn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yeah," he eventually said. "None of my friends like MCR, but I wasn't going to miss this."

"Your friends don't like My Chem?" Tommy asked. "What the fuck's wrong with them?"

"Yeah, I know," Adam said, smiling. "They're weird. I'm Adam."

"Tommy," Tommy said, smiling too. "You can join me and my friends. Yeah, I don't know where the fuck they are," Tommy said after Adam looked over Tommy's shoulder at the empty seats next to him. "Probably making out somewhere." He rolled his eyes.

After that ice breaker, he and Tommy talked until My Chemical Romance started their set. The conversation flowed well, and a few times, Adam was sure Tommy was flirting with him, but Adam wasn't used to people hitting on him so he wasn't sure what to do. He tried to show Tommy that he was interested by leaning close to him and making eye contact, but he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

Tommy's friends, who he introduced as Isaac and Sophie, came back just as the set was starting, and they did look like they spent the last half hour making out. Adam didn't pay much attention to Tommy while My Chemical Romance was playing, too focused on them and dancing and singing and jumping around like an idiot and pretty much having a fucking amazing time. They sounded great and played all Adam's favorite songs.

An hour later, when it was over, the lights came on and Adam's ears were ringing. The show was fucking loud and his seat was practically in front of the speakers.

"Dude!" he heard Tommy say and he turned to look at him. "That was fucking awesome!"

Tommy was grinning, looking flushed and a little sweaty, and Adam got a little weak in the knees.

"Yeah, it was," Adam said. "Definitely going to see them again."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy said. "Hey, I want a drink. You want to go with me?"

Adam hesitated for all of a second. "Sure," he said, amazed that his voice was so calm considering he was flailing in his head. He was really hot and he could use a drink, too.

By that time, Isaac and Sophie were making out again, oblivious, and Tommy smacked Isaac on the back of the head and said, "Adam and I are going to get a drink. Don't fuck on the seats. I'm not going to bail you out of jail."

Isaac flipped him the finger, and Tommy just laughed and grabbed Adam's hand, pulling him along.

Adam stared at his hand in Tommy's, blinding following Tommy as he maneuvered them through the crowd, a chant of _oh, god, oh, god, oh, god_ going on in his head while his heart was racing. When they broke away from the main crowd and finally had some breathing room, Tommy didn't let go of his hand.

"Is this okay?" he asked, holding their joined hands up briefly. "I kinda got the impression that you were into me, but if you're not, tell me and we'll forget about this."

"No!" Adam said immediately, tightening his grip on Tommy's hand unconsciously, and he could feel his face heating. "Um."

"It's cool," Tommy said. "I'm into you, too." He smiled. "Now, I really need a drink."

Adam happily followed Tommy to a concession stand, a wide smile still on his face. By the time they both got water, went to the bathroom, and made it up to the front of the merchandise stand, Blink-182 was coming on stage, if the screaming crowd was any indication.

Adam was indifferent to Blink. He really came to the concert for My Chemical Romance, and his initial plan was to leave after their set and beat the traffic. Of course, that was before he met a hot, cool boy who apparently was into him. All he really wanted to do was go to a secluded, deserted area and spend the next hour talking to Tommy, not going back to their seats. But there was no way he was going to tell Tommy that.

Turned out he didn't need to. "You know," Tommy said after they bought their My Chemical Romance t-shirts. "I'm not really into Blink."

That's all Tommy said, and he stared at Adam, seemingly waiting for him to say something.

"Um, okay?"

Tommy stared a moment more, and then he shook his head, chuckling a bit. Adam would have been offended, but Tommy stepped closer to him, so close that Adam could smell his cologne - something light, but earthy that smelled really good - and smiled.

" _So_ , you wanna go somewhere and talk? Isaac and Sophie won't miss me. But if you wanna see Blink, we can go back."

Adam really didn't need to think about that. "No, let's go talk."

Tommy's smile got even brighter and Adam really liked it.

They did talk, about My Chemical Romance and a little bit about themselves (Adam found out Tommy was eighteen like him and had one sister and a pug named Tanks), but that lasted all of ten minutes, because then Tommy was easing Adam back against the side of the restrooms and pressing close, and they were kissing.

It was gentle at first, tentative, both of them trying to get a feel for the other, but it quickly turned more heated, tongues in each other's mouth, the kiss wet and sloppy, and Adam grabbed Tommy's hips and tugged him against him. Tommy went willingly, and Adam lost track of time as he and Tommy made out and ground against each other. Adam got worked up quickly, and there were a few times that he thought he was going to lose it and come in his jeans like a loser, but he managed to hang on. But it was tough, with Tommy's slim body along the length of his own and the little, breathy murmurs Tommy made while they kissed.

Adam thinks they would have kissed forever if Isaac and Sophie hadn't interrupted them after the concert was over, not that they noticed the concert ending.

"Here they are!" Isaac called, and Adam could hear that he was trying not to laugh too hard. "I told you they'd be macking on each other somewhere around here."

Tommy groaned and pulled his lips away, and Adam whined at the loss.

"Shut up," Tommy told Isaac, turning around, but not moving far from Adam.

"Don't fuck against the bathroom," Isaac mimicked, grinning like a loon. "Fucking pot, kettle, dude."

"Whatever. Just go get the fucking car. I'll meet you out front."

"Fine, fine," Isaac said. "Ten minutes."

"He's cute, Tommy," Sophie said, causing Isaac to crack up as they walked away. “I approve.”

Adam blushed and looked away.

"Assholes," Tommy grumbled. He turned back around, grinning sheepishly at Adam. "Sorry 'bout them."

"It's fine," Adam said. "But I guess you have to go."

"Yeah. I got to get up early tomorrow.” He didn't sound too happy about that, but that might have been Adam projecting. “But it was nice... _talking_ to you," Tommy said, wagging his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Adam laughed, pushing off the wall. He grabbed Tommy's hand and they joined the crowd moving toward the exits. "You're a really talented conversationalist.”

Tommy laughed. "Thanks,” he said, bumping shoulders with Adam. “You're not too bad yourself."

Adam's chest felt all warm and full from that, and all too soon, they were in the parking lot and a black, beat up car pulled in front of the them.

The window rolled down and Isaac's head poked out of it. "Let's go, lovebird!"

Tommy ignored him and pecked Adam on the lips. "So... call me sometime?" he asked as he hopped in Isaac's car, and Adam just nodded after him with a stupid grin on his face.

It wasn't until half an hour later when Adam was pulling into his driveway that he remembered Tommy didn't give him his number.

Adam sulked the rest of the night, wondering how the fuck he could be so stupid as to forget to get Tommy's number. He spent the night kissing a hot boy who liked him and then forgot to get his number! There's no way Adam could find him again. He could live anywhere in the tristate area, and Adam didn't get his last name so he couldn't look him up on Facebook, either.

He finally forced himself to go to bed after two, mostly because he had to get up at seven in order to get to campus on time and really couldn't afford to spend any more time to sulk about Tommy. It was going to be tough working on five hours tomorrow. He would definitely have to be heavily caffeinated.

But now, wide awake from the three cups of coffee he had this morning and all alone, seems like the perfect time to indulge in a mini pity party. Forever, Tommy'll be known as the one-who-got-away, Adam thinks dramatically. But... maybe someday he'll randomly meet Tommy somewhere else. That would be romantic. It has to be fate. Tommy's too perfect for Adam never to meet him again. Life can't be that cruel.

Adam focuses back on his music, determined to shake off his bad mood because this is his first day of college and he should be excited. He gets through one more song before the door opens. It's the professor, it has to be. She's young and pretty, dressed casually in jeans and a button-up. She says hi to Adam and then goes about hooking up her laptop to the podium and getting papers out of her backpack, which Adam assumes are syllabi.

After that, students steadily trickle in as it gets closer to nine. There's a mix of boys and girls, but more girls than boys, and Adam watches as they come in and pick a seat. Most pick a seat alone, but a few people obviously know each other and sit down together, talking.

At eight-fifty-eight, Adam turns off his music and puts his phone on silent, sticking it back in his pocket. He looks around, and everyone's settled, notebooks already out and pens handy. The professor steps up in front of the table and opens her mouth to speak, but just then the door bangs open and someone walks in, nearly late.

Adam's jaw literally drops open when he sees it's Tommy. He knows his eyes are wide, but he can't help it, and he stares at Tommy disbelievingly.

The professor raises her eyebrows at Tommy and gives him a pointed look, but he just grins (charmingly, Adam thinks) and sits in the last empty seat, almost directly across from Adam.

"Now that everyone's here," the professor begins, "we can start. My name is..."

Adam tunes her out, still fixated on Tommy. Tommy looks around once while the professor does the general introductions, but he doesn't react in any way when he passes Adam.

Adam's chest feels tight at the blatant snub, and he bites his lip and looks down. Fuck.

Tommy has to remember Adam - they made out only last night, for fuck's sake - so maybe it wasn't a mistake that he didn't give Adam his number. He could have just wanted to make out with someone, and Adam was easy and convenient. The thought hurts worse than anything Adam's felt in a long time.

He takes a few seconds to get himself under control enough that he's not in danger of doing something completely embarrassing like crying, and then looks at the professor, forcing himself to listen intently as she talks about what the focus of the class will be, her teaching methods, homework and test dates, and other administrative type things.

For the next fifty minutes, Adam doesn't look across the room once. If Tommy's going to ignore him, he can ignore Tommy.

He pretends that he's not hyper-aware that Tommy's just twenty feet away from him right this second and all he wants to do is look up and ask Tommy he's doing this to him. Somehow, he refrains, and when the professor dismisses class, Adam pointedly looks down while he puts his notebook and pen in his backpack. He takes more time than is strictly necessary, hoping that Tommy'll be long gone by the time he leaves. He doesn't want to see him since obviously Tommy doesn't even care about him. Adam doesn't make out with random people he just meets. Tommy was the first, and that was only because Adam actually _liked_ Tommy, thought he was hot and funny and someone Adam wanted to get to know better.

Adam loiters long enough that he's the last one in the room, and he's barely out the door when someone jumps on him and arms wrap around his shoulders. "Finally! I was about to come in looking for you."

"Tommy?" Adam asks, confused but not passing up the chance to enjoy feeling Tommy against him again.

"Duh," Tommy says, and he's smiling and acting like Adam's his best friend. Or boyfriend. "Unless you were expecting another boy to jump on you after class."

"Um, no, but I don't know why you are."

Tommy's happy look immediately turns to one of hurt and he puts some space between them. Adam wants to pull him back and wipe that expression off his face.

"What do you mean?" he asks, frowning.

"Well, um, you didn't, you know." Adam gestures helplessly.

"I didn't what?"

"Act like you knew me in class." Adam shrugs and looks at the floor. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me," he mumbles.

Tommy's quiet for a moment, but then he says, "Idiot," and Adam looks back up at Tommy.

"If I acted like I knew you, I'd have climbed over your desk and made out with you again in front of everyone." He winks. "Not that I would have necessarily minded the audience, but I didn't want to get kicked out of class on the first day. I figured I could make a better impression than that. It was tough, though."

Suddenly, Adam does feel like an idiot for doubting Tommy. Adam's instincts about people are usually pretty good, and he didn't think Tommy was the type to jerk people around like that. A smile spreads across his face. He's sure he's beaming and he's equally sure that he doesn't care.

"So now that you know I wasn't blowing you off, you wanna go get a coffee or something? I promise this time I'll actually give you my number," Tommy says. "Shit! You don't have class or anything right now, do you?"

Tommy looks so upset by the idea that Adam's sure he'd say no even if he did have class. "No, I'm yours until noon. If you want me."

"Oh, I definitely want you," Tommy says, leaning up and sneaking a too-short kiss. He laces his fingers through Adam's and tugs him down the hall. "You don't know how pissed I was when I realized that I didn't give you my number. I almost made Isaac turn around and so I could see if you were still around. I didn't know how I was going to find you."

"I didn't either," Adam says as they step out on the plaza and into the sunshine.

"Guess Lady Luck or fate or whatever wanted us together. I guess they saw how awesome we were at making out with each other and couldn't let us suffer by being apart."

Adam laughs at the absurd thought and Tommy gently pushes at Adam. "Hey!" he says indignantly. "It was an epic make out. We should do it again, just to see if it's as good the second time."

"And then a third time, and a fourth time," Adam says, following Tommy into the Starbucks that's in the student union.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough," Tommy says mock seriously, and he shakes his head. "Fair warning. We may have to make out the entire semester. Just so we're sure."

Adam's cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. "I think I can handle that," he says, squeezing Tommy's hand.

It's fast to be talking like this, already holding hands and basically deciding to be boyfriends after one day - did he really only meet Tommy last night? - and Adam feels a little like he's in a dream, but there's something about Tommy that Adam can't resist (and they just _click_ ), and he's not going to try. Why should he? Shit like this doesn't happen to Adam; he's not going to let this chance go.

"Yeah, I'll have a venti Pike Place, no room," Tommy says to the barista, "and whatever my boyfriend here wants," he finishes, throwing Adam a wink over his shoulder.

Adam's grin is still firmly in place. Yeah, this is going to be a good semester. He's just got a feeling.

 

 **END.**


End file.
